Do you remember
by Thomsen435
Summary: Emma wakes up in a foreign country, with no memories about who she is or where she belongs. A friendly soul finds her and brings her into her world of artists and a circus. Maybe it brings her on the path to her forgotten memories?
1. Who am I

**A new story about Emma and Regina. Regina is not there from the beginning, so if you´re expecting that, you´re going to be disappointed. I hope you enjoy :) Sorry, if there´s any spelling mistakes or others. I dont have a beta.**

Emma woke up, feeling disorientated and her head was hurting like hell. She looked around the light dimmed room and couldn't recognize it at all. The blonde was confused, and a tad scared as she didn't know where she was and couldn't remember who she was. A Spanish looking old woman noticed the awaken blonde and smiled to her as she walked closer to the bed.

"Cómo te sientes?" She asked. The blonde frowned as she didn't understand a word that had been said. "Me entiendes cariño?" She shook her head and the older woman smiled sadly at her before she walked away. The blonde looked around, she must be at a hospital and she didn't feel like staying. She looked to her side and saw some clothes, it must be hers. She looked around and quickly stood up to dress herself before she sneaked out of the room. Luckily it was late at night and not many nurses were around as she quickly walked down the hallway and out of the hospital. It wasn't a cold night as she walked down the foreign streets. Nothing seemed familiar to her, as she tried to get a glimpse of something that could trick her memories. She knew she had some kind of amnesia and she probably should have stayed at the hospital, but that was too late now. As she passed a huge fence, she suddenly felt very lightheaded and sat down, leaning up against the fence and closed her eyes for moment, just to fall asleep again. She felt someone shake her.

"Hey" Someone said and shook her again. "Hey you, wake up"

"I can get a bucket of water. That should wake the chick up" A gruff voice said.

"No, Leroy" A lighter voice said, and Emma was shaken again. "I think she´s awake. Hey, open your eyes" the blonde finally opened her eyes and was blinded by the daylight. She tiredly held a hand up in front of her eyes and looked up at the two people in front of her. A young girl was standing in front of her alongside with an older guy who stood with his arms crossed. She scrambled to her feet and stood swaying. "Wow take it easy tiger" The girl joked.

"Maybe she doesn't understand you" The guy said huffing. The girl sighed and thought about it.

"Yeah, it could be. Oh, Jesus… My Spanish is soo bad. Como, no that's wrong. Habla-oh, god" She tried.

"I can understand you" Emma said, and the girl breathed out in relief.

"Thank god! I really suck at Spanish and you really don't want me to-"

"Tink…" Leroy said. "Cut to the case"

"Yeah right" Tink said and turned to the blonde. "What are you doing here? It´s a bit of a private area at the moment" The blonde looked around and saw a huge tent in the middle of the area and wagons scattered around in the area.

"I don't know" She muttered. Both Leroy and Tink looked sceptically at her. "No, I really don't know. I walked around last night, I got dizzy and the next thing I know, you two are waking me up here" Emma said frustrated.

"Alright" Tink said. "What´s your name?"

"I don't know"

"Yeah right" Leroy huffed not believing a word the blonde had told her. "Look, just get out of here" Tink send him a look and he huffed again.

"Look, I woke up last night at a hospital. I can´t remember shit and I don't even know my own name! I don't know where I come from or why I´m here" She said almost crying. "You got to believe me" Emma said pleading with the young girl who looked sympathetic at her.

"Leroy…" Tink said.

"No" Tink looked at him with her big pleading eyes "No I said" His arms uncrossed as she pouted and blinked at him. "We can´t. Granny would throw a fit!" The blonde looked confused between the two of them, not really understanding what was going on.

"Please" Tink tried again. Leroy huffed as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Alright! But you can´t tell anyone or she can´t come with us" Tink zipped her lips and smiled widely. Leroy rolled his eyes and walked away towards the wagons.

"What´s going on?" The blonde asked.

"You´re coming with us" She said and took her hand as she dragged her towards a wagon. Tink looked around and almost got to it when someone yelled out for her.

"Tink!"

"Ah, fuck…" Tink muttered as Ruby came running towards her. She smiled but looked confused at the blonde next to her friend.

"Who is your friend?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, eh… it´s- you see-"Tink stuttered and Ruby raised an eyebrow at the stuttering woman. "I don't know" She finally said.

"You don't know? You just brought some random woman into your wagon?"

"She can´t remember who she is. I just thought it would be nice to give her some place to stay. She´s from America" Tink said. The blonde felt awkward standing there. Ruby looked at her.

"You can´t remember your name?" The blonde shook her head. Ruby sighed. "Okay. I won´t tell Granny. I just wanted to say that we´re leaving this deadbeat town and going back to the states. We´ve lost too much money on this tour and Granny wants to take the rest of the season back home. We´ll finish in Boston" Something in the blondes mind tricked and she looked up.

"Boston?"

"Yes. Are you from there?" Ruby asked.

"I-I don't know, just… It sounds familiar"

"Yeah, well it´s a well-known city in the states" Ruby stated with a bit of sarcasm.

"Ruby! Take it easy on her"

"Sorry" Ruby said and looked apologetically at the blonde who shrugged.

"When are we leaving?" Tink asked.

"Tonight. They´re already pulling down the tent and packing up stuff. So, you better hide her if you´re planning to take her to the states" Ruby said. "Just be careful, alright?" Tink nodded and Ruby smiled at her before walking away.

"Get in here. You better be quiet. I´ll make sure we´re going to pass the borders without anyone finding out about you" Tink smiled reassuringly before leaving the wagon and the blonde by herself. She looked around the small place before slumping down on the bed and sighing heavily, hoping Tink´s plan would work.

As they neared the border, Emma was getting nervous.

"What if it doesn't work and they find out?" She asked Tink, who were making some mac and cheese.

"They won´t, relax blondie. Just trust me" She said relaxed. Ruby jumped out of her wagon and ran down to Granny´s.

"Just a second" She yelled out to the guards as she ran down the convoy of wagons. She knocked and opened the door. "Granny, we´re at the border" Granny turned around towards Ruby.

"Excellent. Come in here and take the passports" Ruby stepped inside at took the offered papers. "Bring them over at security and make sure everyone is reporting to a security check"

"Will do" Ruby said and walked back outside, just as an security walked inside.

"Hello, Granny"

"Hello, Carl" She greeted.

"You came back faster than expected" Granny shrugged and put her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Yes. It was a bad idea with a tour down in Mexico. Now, we take the rest of the season in the States and get the finances back up again. The Americans have never let us down, they have always been very loyal to us" She walked over to her desk and found some papers. "I´ve already send Ruby with the passports. We had to leave Garibaldi the Clown in a hospital in Mexico, but besides that, we´re the same amount of people as when we left the country. "Here´s the list" She said and handed him the papers. He accepted it with a smile.

"Great. Let´s take a walkthrough then" He said, and they walked outside. Jack and Kelly stepped out from the wagon as a security came towards them. Kelly lighted a cigarette and took a drag of it.

"Are you Jack White?"

"Yes, and this is my partner Kelly"

"Hi" Kelly smiled flirtatiously at the security. He ignored her.

"Do you have any customs duty?"

"No. we haven't" Jack answered

"Well, I make a check" The security man said and walked inside their wagon. Jack leaned up against the wagons wall with his hands in his pockets. Kelly poked him in his side.

"Do you think they´ll find out?"

"We have promised to stay quiet" Jack spoke gravely.

"Take it easy. I won´t say anything" She took a long drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke out. "Not yet anyways" Jack frowned but didn't dare to say anything to her. They watched as Granny and Carl walked by them.

"It´s a big group, you have going on here" Carl said as he looked through the list.

"Yes, we are sixteen artists, four musicians, five drivers and eleven workers. We also have twelve horse" Granny said. "Oh, and then we have Tink. I´ve almost forgotten Tink"

"Tink?" Carl asked. "Is that another horse?" A window flew up and smoke filled up the air.

"No, that's me!" Tink grinned as she tried to fan away the smoke. A sizzling sound could be heard from the wagon. Granny and Carl looked alarmed.

"What´s wrong? Is there a fire?!" Granny asked.

"No, it´s an accident" Tink said and pulled out a pot filled with smoke. "What a circus, huh? I was making mac and cheese" She looked at the blackened content. "It looks like I´ll have to find something else" She said and put down the pot again.

"Are you Tinker Bell?" Carl asked.

"Yup, that's me. Born in Auckland, New Zealand. My dad did a somersault at my birth and my mother was the woman without a lower body. So, you see sir, the time of miracles is not over yet" She grinned. Carl laughed.

"She´s joking" Granny said smiling, and Carl nodded.

"Did you bring to customs duty?" He asked.

"Nope" She said and closed her window.

"What is she for the circus?" Carl asked Granny.

"Essential" She answered, and they shared a laugh and walked away. When everything was checked, they could pass through the borders. Tink sighed in relief as she sat down on a chair.

"We made it. You´re in the states now, Blondie" Tink said and smiled. Emma smirked and arched and eyebrow.

"Yeah, and if I haven't made it, it probably would have been from inhaling too much smoke. How can you burn mac and cheese?" She said and grinned.

"Ha ha ha. Just laugh at me. You probably had burned a lot of food" Tink said not thinking about what she was saying.

"I wouldn't know" Emma said and shrugged.

"Sorry" Tink said.

"It´s alright. It´s not your fault"

"There´s not been anything remotely familiar to you? Anything you suddenly remembered?" Tink asked and handed Emma a cup of coffee. Emma shook her head.

"Nope" She took a sip of her coffee. "So, where are we going now?"

"I think I heard Ruby talk about Roswell. It´s a town about four hours away from here, so take a nap or something. There´s not much else to do now" Tink said and pulled out a book. Emma nodded and lay down on the bed. She wished that she could remember something, her name for example, but no. Nothing at all. It was frustrating, and it was confusing. What was she doing in Mexico, did she live there or was she passing through? So many questions, and nobody to answer them. She sighed heavily as she turned on her side away from Tink and closed her eyes. She was shaken awake a while later.

"What is it with you? Do you just love to shake people or something?" Emma asked.

"Yup. Now, get up. We´re here and I must go and help the others. We have a show in three hours and everything has to be ready by then" Tink said with a smirk and left the wagon. As she stepped out of the wagon, she saw Ashley coming towards Sean who were working on hammering a pole in the earth. She smiled at the young couple talking, before she saw Sean´s father Mitchell coming from behind another wagon. "Watch out, Sean. Your father is coming" Sean and Ashley looked up at the drunk man.

"He´s been drinking again" Sean muttered angrily before looking softly at Ashley. "One day, we´re running away"

"I wish we could" Ashley said.

"Why haven't you woken me up?" Mitchell slurred heavily as he held on to a rope.

"We thought you were sleeping, dad" Sean said carefully.

"It´s better to kiss and such nonsense without me nearby, aren't it?" He chuckled angrily. "Sean, get away form that girl!" He yelled at them. Ashley glanced at Sean before sighing and walking away. Sean followed her with his eyes before turning to his father with a scornful look. Tink, who had seen it all, shook her head and walked towards the food tent where, unfortunately, Mitchell was standing with his bottle of beer. He swayed as he stood there.

"Can I get a cup of coffee?" She asked the lady. She nodded and poured Tink a cup. She glanced at Mithcell. "Why do you look so mad, Mitchell?" She asked with a chance. She had never done anything to him.

"Sean and Ashley´s little relationship…" He muttered "I don't want it"

"She´s such a sweet young lady" The dinner lady said.

"Yeah, and a great artist" Tink said with a smile.

"What she can, she had learned from me" He said and walked out of the tent. The dinner lady gave Tink her coffee and she took a sip of it. It was much better than the coffee she had in her home. Kelly stormed in with a cigarette in her hand. Like it was attached to her hand.

"Granny wants to talk to you" She said to Tink. "She said ´Get Miss Bell".

"She said that?" Tink grinned as Kelly nodded. "Then it´s seriously bad. When I´m on her good side, it´s Tink or Tinker, but when it´s Miss. Then it´s bad" She swallows the coffee and walks to Granny´s wagon. She knocks on the door.

"Come in, Miss Bell" Granny said and Tink walks cautiously inside. "Is it true, you have hidden a foreign person in your wagon?"

"I´m sorry, what?" Tink said, trying to win some time.

"You heard me" Granny said sternly with her hands on her hips. "Have you smuggled a man over the border without passport and papers? Yes or no?"

"No" Tink said with a small humourless laugh before she looked at Granny again. "Yes…" Granny sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "But it´s a woman" Granny huffed.

"How could you do that? You´ve known me for many years. I´ve always forbidden my people to smuggle anything over the border. The authorities trust me!" She sighed as she walked back and forth. "I have to report it to the police" She concluded. Tink sprang forward.

"No, Granny. You can´t do that. The woman is an American and has lost her memory"

"Really?" Granny said not believing her.

"Yes. I found her, and she didn't have anywhere to go. I hid her and you would have done that too"

"No, I would never have done that" Tink didn't believe her. Granny might be a hard woman on the outside, but on the inside she´s a soft as a sponge.

"Yes, you would´ve. You would never let a fellow American to rot in a foreign country" Tink said. Granny looked at her before she huffed again.

"I´m mad at you, Tink. What are we to do with her? What kind of person is she?" Tink shrugged.

"I don't know. She doesn't even know it herself!"

"Lost her memory? Everything could say that" Granny said. "Well, get her and bring her to the arena. Let me get a look at her"

"Yes, will do that" Tink said and left Granny to herself. Tink barged into her own wagon, which made Emma jump in surprise. "Come on. Granny wants to meet you" Tink grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside.

"What?!" Emma said "What does she want? How did she figure it out?"

"I don't know, but if you want to stay here, you have to listen to the big boss and the big boss wants to meet you. Now, come on!" Tink spoke quickly and dragged her towards the huge circus tent. Emma looked around in the huge tent where people was rushing by, rehearsing and making sure the equipment was good before the big night. In the middle, Granny was standing waiting on them to arrive.

"Here she is" Tink said and pulled Emma towards Granny. "This is our director, Mrs. Lucas aka Granny" Tink introduced.

"You know my name. What´s yours" Granny tried. Emma looked down.

"I´m sorry, but I don't know" Granny sighed.

"Could you have been an artist?" Emma looked around once more, but nothing seemed to do something for her. She shook her head.

"The arena doesn't remind me of anything"

"If you really are suffering from memory loss, you should be in an hospital. Not here"

"I know, but Tink said I could come with you to Boston"

"Oh, did she?" Granny said and looked unimpressed at Tink who looked down.

"Maybe if I could help you with something? Earn my staying with you?" Emma tried.

"Well, the stables always need a hand" Granny said and walked away with those words.

"That went perfect" Tink and said wrapped an arm around Emma´s shoulders. Emma gave her a small smile before a drum sounded. They looked at Kelly who stood with a small smirk on her lips. A larger flute was lying on the table and something in Emma´s mind clicked. She walked over to the table and picked it up and tentatively put it to her lips and began to play a small sound. Tink looked at her with a huge smile.

"If you can play the flute, then do it!" Emma nodded and played a happy melody. Tink grabbed a guitar and joined her. The playing came to Emma, like she was born to do it and she really enjoyed it. It was something she remembered! As the melody ended, she laughed.

"I can play!" She exclaimed with a joyous laugh. Tink joined her.

"Yes, I dare to imply" Granny who had heard it all clapped and smiled.

"Well done. That wasn't that bad" She said. Tink jumped over a chair and ran to her.

"She can join me as my partner! We still have Garibaldi´s custome, maybe with some altering and it would fit like a glove"

"The white clown? Why not, let´s try it" Granny said. Emma smiled cautiously, not having a clue about what they were talking about. She scratched her neck and followed Tink out of the arena and back to the wagon. Yeah, well… Maybe it could help her remember something, she thought.


	2. The Circus life

**Here´s another chapter :) Hope you enjoy it and can look through the mistakes there might be.**

Emma was confused as she sat in the seamstress´ wagon watching Tink and the seamstress talking amongst themselves about the white suit Tink was holding. The seamstress turned around and studied Emma.

"Turn around" She said, and Emma did as she was told. "Hmm, yes. I can do it, but it will take a few hours"

"Great. It will give us time to practice" Tink said to Emma who just nodded.

"Let me take her measurements and then you can go" The seamstress found her tape measure and quickly did her thing. Soon Emma and Tink were sitting in Tink´s wagon.

"We need to find some clothes for you. You can´t keep those" Tink said and pointed to the torn clothes Emma had on. Emma shrugged as Tink opened her trunk to find something she could wear. "Here!" She threw a white t-shirt at Emma and some black pants. "This could do for now" She said with a smile. "Now, get dressed" Tink sat down at her table and let Emma redress.

"There are some things I would wish I could forget, but to totally wipe out your memory… That must be a tough one" Emma washed her face clean. "What a shock you must have gotten". Emma looked up at her as she dried her face. "What should we call you? We can´t keep calling you blondie" She chuckled. Emma pulled op her pants, they were a little tight, but it was working for now. "Oh, I know!" Tink exclaimed, not taking notice that she was practically talking to herself now. "How about Miss X? That brings some mystery about you and people likes that stuff! And you must be X something, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose" Emma muttered as she ran a brush through her hair.

"Don't you want to know who you are?" Emma stopped what she was doing at looked at Tink.

"In a way no. It´s hard to explain, but when I think about the past, I feel something threatening" She began brushing again. "Like, something´s not as it should be" A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Come in" Tink yelled and the door opened to reveal Kelly. Tink rolled her eyes.

"I´m not interrupting anything, am I?" She asked sweetly and walked inside. "I heard you´re fixing Garibaldi´s costume?" Kelly eyed Emma´s toned upper body with a smirk.

"Yes" Tink said shortly and Emma quickly put on her white shirt. Not liking they way Kelly was looking at her.

"I came to offer my help" Kelly said and sat down on the bed. Tink´s eyes widened.

"You did what? I´m shocked!" She said in a laugh and looked briefly at Emma. Kelly just turned her attention to the blonde, who was now pulling her blonde her up in a ponytail.

"I haven't had the opportunity to meet you properly. My name is Kelly, what´s yours?" She asked, knowing the woman doesn't have a clue.

"She´s Miss X" Tink interrupted.

"Well, that´s a good name for the public. What´s your name privately?" Tink rolled her eyes at the dumb woman. Didn't she understand anything. Emma looked at the woman with a frown before looking down at a newspaper lying on the bed.

"Kim" She answered.

"What?" Tink asked confused.

"Kim?" Kelly asked. "Why not? It fits you" Emma discreetly rolled her eyes at the woman. "You played wonderfully at the flute. I love music" Tink laughed mockingly.

"Yeah, right"

"Shut up" Kelly said to Tink annoyed.

"You are a real saint, aren't you? You just love music" Tink mocked in a high-pitched voice. Kelly sat up and leaned forward.

"Do you think you´re funny?"

"It´s what I do" Tink grinned.

"Stupid clown!" Kelly hissed at the blonde as she stood up.

"It´s what I am!" Tink smirked and laughed as the black-haired woman stormed out of the wagon. "I think she got mad" She said with another laugh. Emma joined in with a small chuckle and sat down in front on Tink.

"She´s a beautiful woman. What is she doing here?" She asked.

"Trouble, if she can get away with it, but I´ll give it to her. She looks damn good in the knife throwing number we have. Her partner loves her deeply and madly. Poor guy" Tink shook her head and looked at Emma. "Well, you fixed up nicely. Now, to the number"

"Yeah, I must admit. I´m not excited to perform in front of strangers" Emma said nervously.

"Don't think about it. We´ve all been through it the first time we did it. It´ll go just fine" She smiled at the nervous blonde and went outside to get the suit for Emma. The tent was filled with people who wanted to watch the circus. Children laughing with joy as they watched acrobats in the air and horses in the arena. Ashley was climbing up at small ladder to perform her trapeze number with Sean. As she reached the metal, she held on to it with her hands and lifted herself up to sit on the metal bar as Sean quickly crawled up the ladder to join her. Ashley hang on with her knees as she pulled out a long metal pole for Sean to hang onto as it swung it air. They were followed by Jack and Kelly with their knife throwing number. Kelly stood attached to the round wood piece as Jack nervously threw the knives. He usually was an amazing artist, but since he´d found Kelly, he had been nervous in every act they had performed. Tink was finishing Emma´s makeup. She was painted all white on her face, and black lips. It was what Garibaldi had been wearing. To change it up, she had painted only one eyebrow.

"That should do it" Tink said and sat back looking at her, if she should say it herself, masterpiece. Emma looked in the mirror and chuckled.

"I´m looking weird"

"You´re looking perfectly. Like a clown" She smirked. Emma smiled at looked at herself in the mirror again.

"I can´t even recognize myself. You forgot an eyebrow?"

"Do you have no culture?" Tink sighed. "Have you ever seen a white clown with two eyebrows?" She asked. "I´m shocked!" Emma shrugged. "Get your clothes on, then I´ll go see how far they are" She stood up and left the wagon in her own costume. Emma looked at herself again and swallowed hard as she stood up to put on the white costume. The seamstress had turned the suit into a beautiful white dress. She had a hunch that the seamstress had made a whole new dress to her. It had a lace top, and went down below her ankles, but not too much. It had an open slit, but it fitted the dress beautifully. Emma liked it, even though she was nervous about showing as much skin as she did. She took a deep breath as she put it on. Tink was dressed and ready to make an outstanding performance. She was happy to finally have a companion with her in the arena. She was dressed in a green tulle dress that stopped midthigh. It had a sweetheart neckline, fully beaded bodice and a lace up back. Her face was also painted in white, but with full red lips, adorned with small hearts and a heavy black makeup around her eyes. Her hair was curled into a big mess and had green streaks into it. To finish the attire, she had a small green hat. Tink loved her outfit and wasn't afraid to show off her body. As she walked towards the tent, she saw a little boy sneak his way along the tent's sides. She chuckled to herself as she watched him crawl onto his knees and lifted the side to look under.

"What a little sneak" She muttered and walked over to him. She reached under and dragged him out. "What do you think you´re doing?" She asked seriously. The boy looked afraid up at her, he couldn't be more than six. "Do you know what we´re doing with someone like you? We´re throwing them into the lion´s dent!" He looked so afraid that Tink felt a bit bad about making fun of him. "But because you´re so cute, I´m letting you go" He smiled widely up at her. "So, you want to see the circus?"

"Yes, ma´am" He said sweetly.

"What do you want to see?"

"The horses" Tink smiled at the little boy.

"Oh, then you´ll have to hurry, they´re about to enter the arena" She pulled out some money for the boy to take. "Here, go to the main entrance and then find yourself a seat. Hurry up" She put the money in his hands and turned him around. "Go on" He turned around to face her again. "What is it?"

"I want to say thank you. You´re- "

"I´m a clown, I know. Go on!" She said and smiled. He laughed and ran around the tent to find the entrance. She stood with her hands on her hips as she watched him run away. She sighed and turned around just in time to see Ashley and Sean walked hand in hand.

"Ashley, Sean! How many are there tonight?" She asked.

"Around five thousand" Tink nodded happily. That was good. "Who´s in the arena at the moment?"

"Granny" Ashley said and smiled.

"Oh, then I better go get Kim. We´re up next" She said and hurried back to her wagon. As she walked away, the young couple smiled at each other and hid behind a wagon. They took what time they could get and right now, Mitchell was nowhere to be seen. "Wow…" Tink said as she saw Emma walk down the stairs towards her. "I´m impressed. Are you ready?" Emma shook her head no and Tink chuckled. "You´ll be" She grabbed Emma´s hand and took her to the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen" The ringmaster spoke loudly. "You will now experience a real sensation!"

"So, this is it" Tink said to Emma. "Just relax and have fun. I´ll see you in a bit" She said and took on big tonal bass drum with a smile. Emma nodded nervously and walked away to her spot and waited for her cue.

"We have succeeded in engaging the world-renowned flute player; Miss X!" The ringmaster yelled, and the music began playing as the helpers pulled away the curtain for Tink to walked out as she drummed stupidly on the drum. The ringmaster looked mad, of course it was an act, as she walked around in the arena as she followed the rhythms of the music. A small boy stood up in the crowd.

"I´m right here!" He yelled and Tink laughed as she waved at the little boy. Tink walked closer to the ringmaster and walked around him, making a sad face at his mad. The ringmaster reached out and stopped Tink in her drumming.

"You can´t play on that drum without my permission!" Tink just laughed and hit the man gently on top of his head with her drumstick. As she did so, a drum sound sounded. She giggled and hit the man once more as people laughed along with her.

"It´s wrong. Boom" She said as she hit him again. "Yu must see a docteer" She spoke with an accent. She grinned and walked away laughing as she played the drums again. The ringmaster followed her pulled off the drum.

"You have to do what I say!"

"Ooh, what do yu say?" The ringmaster smirked as he lifted the drum and threw it away breaking it in the process, before walking away. Tink looked sadly at drum and pouted as the audience laughed. She stomped away, before cheering up as she found a bucket. She smiled widely and jumped around as she pulled out a purse full of glitter. She sat down on the arena and filled the bucket with glitter before grinning madly as she walked towards the ringmaster. "I make big number! One" She said as she whirred around the bucket in her hands. She looked away and giggled as the audience did too. "Twooo" The ringmaster held up his hands.

"Wait a second. I´ll help you. I´ll spin the bucket and you´ll count, alright?" Tink clapped her hands grinningly as she jumped on the spot. He began to spin the bucket around in circles.

"Ooneee. Twooo…." Tink laughed again as she clapped her hands. She hated the glitter, it was a bitch to get out of her clothes, but it was a part of her character. "Three!" She said, and the ringmaster threw the glitter in her face. He laughed and walked away with the bucket. Tink stood silently in her spot before turning as she puffed out some glitter from her mouth. Emma took this as her cue and quickly walked behind the audience and took the few steps up to stand amongst them. The music began to play and Tink looked around in fake confusion as Emma began to play on her flute. The audience turned to look at the stunning blonde walking down the stairs playing a happy melody as she entered the arena. Tink twirled around in her spot, looking like a ballerina as she danced to Emma´s melody. Emma walked around her, and winked at her, all traces of nervousness gone. Tink smiled at her and blew some glitter in the air as Emma walked graciously around in the arena. Tink pulled out a violin and joined her partner, but only playing in a very shrill note. Emma stopped playing and put her hands on her hips as she looked at the green clown. The ringmaster ran out in the arena and pulled away the violin before Tink could go on. Tink looked confused at him before looking back at Emma who shrugged with a smile. She stepped down from the edge of the arena and made her way out of it, as Tink pulled out a miniature violin and began to play on it. Emma stopped in her track and looked back at her as she watched Tink play a small melody. She walked towards her and bowed for the clown with a smile. Tink giggled before bowing for the audience. The helpers found two chairs and put them in front of the two. Emma sat down and crossed her legs. Tink followed but, as rehearsed fell on her butt, which made the audience laugh. She shrugged at Emma and sat down next to her. The light dimmed and only a projector was on the two clowns. Emma had remembered a melody, which she had suggested for them to play together and Tink had agreed. She didn't know how she knew the melody, just that she called it ´A melody about love´. It was a wonderful melody, and something had told Emma that this was it for them to perform. They finished it and the audience applauded them at they bowed and left the arena.

"That was amazing!" Emma had said excited when the curtain behind them had fallen.

"I know, right? You were absolutely amazing, Kim!" Tink said and smiled widely to the other blonde. "Now, let´s get out of this costume! We´re done for tonight" Emma nodded and followed the woman towards their wagon for a change of clothes. It was later when the tent was all packed and they were on the road, that Emma woke with a small jump. She sat up and looked at Tink, who were snoring lightly in her own bed. Emma looked out the window at the passing threes and tried to remember the woman she had dreamed about. All she could remember was the kind eyes, she couldn't even remember the eye colour. She sighed frustrated before falling back down in her bed and closed her eyes.

They had been on the road for almost three weeks and Emma was popular amongst the circus people. She had decided to let the past be past and just live her life for now. She was walking towards her wagon after getting bottles of water to her and Tink.

"Kim!" A young girl yelled to the blonde. "Look at me!" Emma looked at the small girl doing a flip perfectly.

"That was very good. You´re getting better, Amy" She said and smiled to the young girl who flashed a smile to Emma and continued her practicing. Kelly watched as the blonde talked to the young girl and quickly threw her already lit cigarette to the ground, before pulling out a new one. Emma continued her walking and saw Kelly leaning up against her own wagon with a cigarette.

"Kim? Any chance you got a lighter?" She smiled flirtatiously as she waved her cigarette. Emma nodded and pulled out her lighter to lit up her cigarette. "Thank you" Kelly said and blew out some smoke. "You have been some lucky charm for us, huh? Every show had been sold out, ever since you joined us" Emma shrugged as she blushed.

"Yeah…"

"Do you like it here?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I´m getting used to it" Emma said as she scratched her neck uncomfortably. Something about Kelly always made her nervous and not in the good kind. Emma had early on noticed how she liked the fairer gender rather than the other. Something she had told Tink, who had nothing against it.

"Have you seen Tink?" Ruby asked as she came from behind them. Emma and Kelly looked up at her.

"Yes, she´s in the food tent" Emma said.

"Thanks. Hello, Kelly" Ruby sneered. She didn't like that woman, and had told her Granny, but she was a great artist and that was what mattered.

"Ruby…" Kelly smirked.

"Well, I better get on my way" Emma said and quickly left Kelly to herself. Ruby entered the tent and saw Tink munching on a piece of cake.

"Tink, Granny wants to talk to you" Tink looked up at her midbite.

"Did she say my name or?"

Ruby laughed as she knew what Tink meant by it. "Yes, she said Tink" She knew that this time it wasn't a positive thing but decided to let Granny tell it herself.

"Great! Then it´s nothing bad" She swallowed her cake and went on her way. Ruby turned to Belle, who was catering the dinner today.

"Hi, Belle" She said with a small smile.

"Hi, Rubes. Anything I can help you with?" Ruby smirked and quickly looked around before leaned forward and pecked the brunette's lips. Tink knocked on Granny´s door and went inside. She saw Granny sitting on her couch looking distressed.

"Sit down, Tink. I have some unfortunate things to talk to you about" Tink frowned as she sat down.

"What´s wrong?" She asked.

"You know how I always save the day´s income in a leather bag in that closet behind me" Tink nodded. "I had several days´ income. About seventeen thousand dollars. They are gone" She said gravely. It might seem weird that Granny spoke to Tink about all of this, but Tink had been a part of this family forever and Granny could always trust her.

"Gone?!" Tink asked shocked. "You mean, really gone?" She had a feeling where this was going.

Granny nodded. "Yes".

"If you think it´s Kim, then you´re wrong. I´ll tell you that!" Granny looked down before raising her head to look at Tink again.

"I would very much believe it isn't her. I like her"

"She´s been a blessing to this circus" Tink said. Granny nodded. She knew that, but she had her doubt.

"Who else could it be? We´ve known everyone else for years!" Tink looked at her with an arced eyebrow. "Yes, I know who you´re thinking about. Mitchell Herman, but he was here to get an early payment, so it couldn't possible be him" Tink bit her lip.

"Kim? No, it can´t be" She muttered to herself.

"I think she disappears when we get to Boston. Have you thought about that she might be a thief? A spy? Or an international criminal?" Granny said with a stern expression. Tink chuckled.

"God, Granny" She stood up as she laughed. She walked towards the door before turning around. "You´re the most beautiful person, I´ve ever known and I love you endlessly" She ran a hand trough her blonde hair. "But I think your imagination is running a bit wild at the moment" She laughed once more before walking away from Granny.

"Where are you going?" Granny yelled at her.

"Back to my work. If anyone here had taken that money, they´ll bring them back. I know it" Tink said and walked away. Tink walked quickly towards her wagon and stepped inside. Emma wasn't there, so she took the opportunity to look around. Not that she believed Emma had done it, but she had to be sure. She heard the stair creak and quickly sat down on her bed as Emma came into view.

"What are you sitting there for?" Emma asked with a smile as she sat down the bottles of water for tonight´s show.

"Yeah…" Tink muttered and stood up. She sat down in front of the mirror and prepared all of her make up. Emma eyed her but didn't say anything. She saw a picture on Tink´s mirror.

"Who´s that?" She had seen it before but haven't asked about before now. Tink looked up at the picture and smiled sadly.

"It´s my brother" She said sadly. Emma sensed the sadness and regretted asking.

"Oh, sorry if I asked about something that isn't my- "

"No, don't be sorry. It happened many years ago. He died in an accident when we were travelling with this circus. My parents were alcoholics and one day when I was out in the city to get some new fabrics, they had been drinking a lot. I didn't know and when I came back, he was gone. We looked for him everywhere and we found him in a pond nearby. I´ve never forgiven myself for leaving him that day. I think Granny still feels guilty, but it was my parents' fault. Nobody else. They died in a car accident a few years later"

"I´m so sorry" Emma whispered. Tink sighed sadly and nodded.

"It was a long time ago and you have to move on" Tink said and began to apply her make up. Emma didn't say anything as she began to prepare herself for tonight.


	3. Do I know you?

**Hope you enjoy :)**

It was several nights later, when Emma and Tink was preparing for another night at the circus.

"We aren't far from Boston now" Tink broke the silence. Emma turned her head to look at the blonde. "Do you have any plans for when you get there?"

"I don't know. I don't have anything planned" Emma said as she turned to look into the mirror and put on some lipstick.

"How about staying here then?" Tink asked casually but hoping Emma would stay.

"I could, but I don't know yet. I´ll figure it out when we get there" Tink nodded. She finished her costume with putting her hat on and stood up.

"Are you ready?" She asked Emma.

"Yes. Let´s make them laugh"

"I make them laugh. You just make them awe in amazement" Emma chuckled at Tink who smiled at her and they walked out towards the arena.

Tink pulled out a violin and began to play as the ringmaster took it out of her hands.

"You can´t play that violin here" Tink gasped.

"I can´t play violin?" The ringmaster shook his head no. "A small violin?" Another shake. "A tiny one?"

"NO!" He said and accidently spit Tink in her face. She made a big fuss out of wiping it off before she put her hands on her hips and blew him a raspberry. The children laughed, and she giggled with them. She shushed at them as she found a tiny violin and played a shrill melody. The ringmaster came and pulled the violin out of her hands. "I´ve already told you, you can´t play that thing here!" Tink just smiled as he spoke to her.

"Sir Ringmaster?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Do you like girls?" She giggled.

"Yes"

"HA! He like girls" She whispered loudly to the audience who chuckled. "Do you know my sister?"

"Do you have a sister?" The ringmaster asked. Tink nodded quickly.

"YES! Wait here!" She said and skipped away from him to a small house that was put in the arena. She opened the door on one side and stepped inside. She closed the door as music began to play. Tink opened the door and her head popped out. "Sister?" She yelled. Two seconds later and the opposite end a door opened and Tink´s head with a huge wig on popped out. "Yes?" She closed the door again and normal Tink opened in the opposite end again. "Sister?" This kept going for a while as the ringmaster looked back and forth, much to the amusement of the audience. Tink ran back and forth and in the middle sat down on a bench in front of the house, looking totally out of breath. It was true, but she had to overact. As she sat there acting like her sister, the ringmaster came running towards her.

"Hello young lady. Who are you?" He asked. Tink twirled a loose strand of hair on her wig.

"I am my sister" The audience laughed loudly.

"Oh, well I´m happy to see you" He said

"Thank you. Can I borrow that tiny violin you have there, handsome man" She sweetly asked him.

"Absolutely, beautiful young lady" He handed her the violin and she giggled.

"Then you can get a kiss from me!" She stood up and made a kissy face at him. He scrunched up his nose and stood back immediately.

"I´m married and have eight kids!" He exclaimed. Tink gasped and stomped heavily down on the ground and hit his foot.

"You should be ashamed!" She yelled. The audience laughed as the ringmaster left the arena humping. Tink played the violin shortly before seeing a grumpy old man sitting in the audience. She skipped over to him and sat down. "Are you having fun?"

"No" He grumbled.

"Are you not having fun?"

"No!" Tink leaned closer to him and rested her head on her hands.

"I like your face. May I give you a handshake?" The old man nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you" Tink said and stood up. As she stood up, she let the glove slide of her hand and left the man with it. He noticed it and huffed angrily as he threw it away. In the audience sat a black-haired woman and her good friend, watching the show. It had been a while since she had last laughed or been having fun at all and her friend had convinced her to join her this evening. She looked at the laughing woman with a fond smile.

"It´s lovely to see you smile again, Regina" Kathryn said as she leaned into her, so she could hear her. Regina nodded as she smiled to her.

"Yes, she´s funny" She smiled and looked at the arena again as the music began to play. The curtain was pulled, and Emma walked out as she began playing her signature melody `A melody about love´. She bowed discreetly to the audience as she walked into the arena, so she stood in the middle. Regina´s eyes widened, and she frowned as she recognized the melody. Regina leaned forward in her seat all confused. On the roof of the house, Tink appeared and played her tiny violin to Emma´s flute as Emma sat down on the bench with her legs crossed. Regina lay a hand on Kathryn´s and the blonde looked confused at her as she stood up having recognized the painted woman.

"Emma! Emma!" She yelled out. People around them looked at the yelling woman, annoyed by the sudden screaming.

"Regina" Kathryn tried to pull the screaming woman back down.

"But it´s Emma!"

"Take it easy" Kathryn pulled her down in her seat. "Regina- "

"I assure you it´s her, Kathryn. It´s Emma. She´s playing our melody! It´s Emma" She spoke frantically and with tears in her eyes. Kathryn looked at the white clown and couldn't really decide if Regina spoke the truth. She stood up and pulled Regina with her out of the tent as Regina looked at Emma sitting in the middle of the arena. Emma and Tink kept playing, not having noticed the commotion in the audience. Tink was sitting on the bench with Emma now and as scripted Emma stood up, so Tink fell on the floor and was now pouting her lips but kept playing. Emma kneeled behind her and they finished their act. Emma helped Tink up and they bowed to the audience before leaving the arena with big smiles. Another perfect performance. Outside Regina was sitting on a bale of hay, crying her eyes out as Kathryn stood by helplessly, trying to comfort her. She kneeled in front of the crying woman.

"I know it´s hard, Regina, but Emma is dead. It couldn't possibly be her. Both the Mexican and American authorities have confirmed it" Regina nodded. She knew it, but that didn't mean she didn't see what she saw and heard. Kathryn sighed and sat down next to her as she wrapped an arm around Regina, comforting her. "What would she do in a circus? That wouldn't be like her. I can´t even see the resemblances. I only saw a woman with white paint in her face" Kathryn knew she appeared a bit harsh, but she had to, or Regina would never move on.

"I know it´s her!" Regina sobbed.

Kathryn sighed. "We can stay and talk with her. Then you can see you might have been wrong" Regina nodded, and Kathryn pulled her in for a hug. Emma walked out from the arena and right into Kelly, who was smiling widely.

"Kim! You are wonderful in the arena"

"You think?" Emma said not giving a care in the world about Kelly´s opinions. She looked briefly at Jack who was fuming in the background. "I´m glad" She said and pulled her hands out from Kelly´s and went on her way. Tink chuckled as she looked at Emma.

"Did she try again?"

Emma shook her head. "No, it´s nothing." She said, and they walked away to change their clothes.

"You´re completely obsessed with that woman" Jack hissed into Kelly´s ear. Kelly laughed at him.

"Nonsense"

"Everybody talks about it" Jack tried to get his anger under control, but Kelly was a grade A bitch towards him.

"So? Who cares?" She asked bored by the conversation.

"I will not tolerate it!"

"You will not tolerate it? Ha!" She sneered at him as a guy came and told them it was their turn to perform. Kelly looked Jack up and down before turning on her heels and walked away to the arena. Jack sighed and followed her.

"There she is!" Regina said as she stood abruptly having spotted Emma walking with the other artist.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Kathryn asked.

"No, I will do it myself" Regina said and walked over to them. She reached them just before they made it into their wagon. "Wait a minute, please" She yelled out. Emma stopped in her track and turned around to see a beautiful black-haired woman walk towards them and stop right in front on Emma. Tink watched her before deciding she didn't have to be there and walked inside. "Emma! It is you, isn't it?" Emma shook her head confused as she didn't recognize the crying woman in front of her, who apparently thought she knew her. Fresh tears ran down Regina´s cheeks. "You must know me. It´s Regina. It was our melody you played in there" Emma looked calmly at the woman.

"You must mistake me for someone else. I´m sure I´ve never seen you before" She spoke quietly, so the woman could understand her. Regina was speechless and let out a sob as she ran away from Emma. Emma blinked before looking back at the running woman. She turned around to walk up the stairs, just as something inside her pulled her towards the woman. She felt a pang in her chest she couldn't explain but decided to ignore it and walk into the wagon. She ripped off her clothes and threw it on her bed. Tink didn't say a thing as she wiped of her makeup. "Alright, just say it. Should I just throw myself into one woman´s arms, just because she assumes, she knows me?!" Tink didn't answer but let Emma vent to her. "She could have mistaken me for someone else!" She grabbed a washing cloth and wiped of her makeup. "She called me Emma! I feel like a fucking incompetent asshole! Of course, you think I was rude, because she didn't do anything wrong" Emma yelled.

"I didn't say anything" Tink spoke quietly.

"No, but you thought it!" Emma put on a white tank top, just as it knocked on the door, interrupting her outburst. Ashley stepped inside, looking sadly at them.

"Do you have lighter? I can´t find my own"

"In the top drawer" Emma said putting on a pair of jeans.

"Sit down, Ash. Relax a bit" Tink said with a smile. Ashley shook her head.

"No, thank you. I think I need some fresh air. I´ll take a walk. Goodnight" She said and walked outside again. Tink looked worried at the girl. She knew Sean and his father had a fight earlier that day and that must had gotten to Ashley.

"She looks miserable, poor girl"

"Yeah, Mitchell is tormenting both of them by his choices" Emma said. She had cooled a bit and sat on chair. "He´s beating his kid on every chance he gets. I don't understand it"

"He´s a foolish man. A poor alcoholic. Sean is a strong boy, but he would never hit his father, even if he hits him. Mitchell and his wife were the most amazing acrobats I´ve ever seen. One night, it went wrong. A fault in the mechanism and they fell to the ground. She died, and he hasn't performed since. That's why he´s drinking. It´s a damn stupid place to get old and useless in. I´ve seen it before" Tink said sadly and lay down on her bed. Just as her head hit the pillow, yells could be heard from the wagon next to them. Emma looked at Tink and they both knew what it was.

"It´s Mitchell. He´s hitting that poor boy again" Emma had unfortunately heard it a few times, every time Tink had stopped her from interfering.

"Don't, Kim. We´re artists and we have rules. We don't interfere in other artists parenting methods!" Emma turned around in the doorway.

"But I´m not an artist" She walked out the door and ran to the Hermans and ripped open the door. She got furious as she saw Sean lying on the floor, hiding his face as Mitchell kept hitting him with a whip. She ran forward and threw a punch right into the side of his head. Mitchell fell to the floor hard.

"Enough!" She yelled. "Why is he hitting you?" She asked Sean who was sitting up.

"Don't you dare say it!" Mitchell hissed from the ground. Emma pulled him op and held him by his collar. He was drunk as hell and couldn't really coordinate his movements, so it was easy for Emma to hold him.

"Run, while I talk to your father" Sean did as he was told and then it was only Emma and Mitchell. She threw him down on the couch. He swayed as he sat there. "You don't need this anymore" She said and picked up the whip.

"You stupid bitch!" He slurred at her and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "Go away and mind your own goddamned business!" She ripped the bottle from his hands and poured it down the sink. "And you don't need this shit anymore either" Mitchell was breathing hard and heavy as he watched her movements. He didn't do anything. "You should stop drinking. You were known as a magnificent artist, you should be so proud of it. Think about Sean. I have heard he should look like your deceased wife" She walked closer to him. "The name ´The Two Hermans´ are still printed on the posters" She threw the whip into his hands. "Remember that. Goodnight" She said and walked out of his wagon. Mitchell sat back with a confused look in his eyes.

"Ashley!" Sean was running after her. "Ashley!" Ashley stopped and turned around. "There´s something I have to tell you" He said and pulled her into an empty place. "I found this under my dad´s mattress" He showed her the leather bag containing all of Granny´s money. Ashley´s eyes widened.

"That´s Granny´s"

"Yes, and it´s full of money. Ash, what should we do?" He asked a bit scared of the consequences.

"Tell it as it is. Then the police will come and take care of it"

"No, Ashley. He´s my father. He has never done this before. He was drunk and didn't knew better" Ashley nodded as she understood Sean. She couldn't have done it herself, if it has been her father.

"Give it to me" Ashley said after a moment of silence.

"What will you do?"

"Put it back of course"

"But what if someone sees you?" Sean asked nervously. Ashley listened to the music coming from the tent.

"It´s the finale act, that means Granny is still in the arena. Wait here" She said and walked away. She hid the leather bag in her jacket and quickly made her way to Granny´s wagon. She looked around before opening the door and stepping inside. Tink had seen Ashley running towards Granny´s and knew that she wasn't in there, which meant that Ashley tried to hide something. She decided to follow the girl and stepped inside the wagon.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley jumped and whirled around to face Tink. Tink walked closer to where Ashley was standing. "You were quite busy when I saw you slipping in here, huh?" She chuckled grimly. "Let´s see what you tried to hide beneath there, shall we?" Ashley stood still. "Show it to me" She asked nicely. Ashley slowly pulled out the leather bag and gave it to Tink. "Oh, I see…" She took a step closer and smiled at the nervous girl. "That was a silly place to hide it. It belongs in the closet"

"It was locked" Ashley muttered.

"Where did you get it?"

"I found it"

"Where?" Tink asked, already knowing the answer.

"Does it matter? Ashley asked.

"No, it doesn't. The main thing is that the money came back" She looked at the young girl. "Get out of here" She said with a smile and Ashley did as told. She made it to the doorway before turning around.

"Tink…"

"You don't have to say anything" Ashley smiled widely at the woman and walked out. Quickly after, Granny came marching in.

"What was Ashley doing in here?" She asked or demanded to know.

"She was putting something back" Tink said calmly. Granny spotted the leather bag in Tink´s hand and took a stepped further into her wagon.

"Tink! Is that the money?"

"Yes" Tink nodded gravely. "And you can probably guess who took them" Granny nodded knowing who she was talking about.

"I´m so happy that I was mistaken" Granny said, making a reference to her main suspect.

"Me too" Tink said.

"Can you forgive me for suspecting Kim?"

"Now that you´re asking me, of course" Tink grinned "I can forgive people who realize their mistakes" She walked around Granny and out of the door as Granny shook her head at the impossible woman. She had quite some nerve, but that was what Granny liked about her.

The next day Ashley was walking around asking for Sean, but no one had seen him. It was two hours later, when Emma came walking with Sean by her side.

"I found him walking down the road. He´s been out looking for his father"

"He hasn't ben home all night" Sean said worried. He could hate his father just as much as he could love him but that didn't mean he wanted anything to happen to him. Tink walked up to Sean.

"He´ll come back, just wait and see" She said and gently patted his back. Ashley walked towards them and took Sean´s hand and guided him away from the others.

"Kim! Granny wants to talk to you. It´s important. She´s at the costumes" Belle said. Emma looked up at nodded.

"Thanks, Belle"

"I´m following. I´m born curious" Tink said and followed Emma into the costumes tent. They were met with Granny, Ruby and Kathryn.

"I called you over because this lady here thinks she recognize you" Granny said seriously. Emma looked at the unknown woman who looked both shocked but also relieved.

"Recognize? Yes, now that you´re not dressed and painted in your face, there´s no doubt" Kathryn said in wonder. "Mrs. Lucas tells me, you´ve lost your memory?" Emma nodded shortly. "I can tell you who you are. You are Emma Swan, Captain at the U.S. Navy" Emma swallowed hardly as she got a bit dizzy. She reached out for something to sit on and felt Tink grab her arm and guided her down on a chair. She finally knew who she was.

"Are you alright, Emma?" Kathryn asked. Emma nodded confused by being called a different name.

"We have been told that your childhood home is about three miles from here. In a town called Storybrooke" Granny spoke calmly, so Emma could understand her. "She asks for you to go with her and meet your girlfriend" Emma put a hand to her head. She had a girlfriend.

"I have a girlfriend?" She asked stunned.

"Yes, Regina" Kathryn said. "You met her last night".

"Oh" Emma whispered. Tink was confused by it all but as usually found the humour in it. She clapped Emma on her back and laughed.

"Be glad you don't have a husband and fifteen children!"

"Tink! Enough" Granny said seriously. Tink stopped laughing immediately and nodded.

"Don't be afraid. I´ll go with you" Tink said and Emma smiled gratefully.

"Thank you" Kathryn smiled at them and showed them where her car was. Emma looked at everything as they drove through Storybrooke. She couldn't identify any of the building they were passing, and her head hurt a bit. Kathryn didn't say anything as she wanted Regina to tell Emma her story. Tink sat in the back and watched Emma with a concerned expression. She was happy that Emma finally found out who she was, but she was afraid that it was a bit overwhelming for her friend. They turned to drive down a long dusty road and Emma´s eyes widened as she took it the big white farm that came into view. It was amazing, but as she stepped out of Kathryn´s car, nothing rang a bell.

"Go inside, I´ll get Regina" Kathryn said and motioned for them to enter the living room. Emma looked around and instantly liked how the home was decorated. It seemed very homey and everything was clean and in order. They walked into the living room, where there were two big sofas and an armchair. Emma liked it. There was a fireplace and beautiful pictures along the walls.

"It´s pretty nice. You got good taste" Tink whispered into Emma´s ear. Emma looked at her before looking around again and nodded. Tink walked over to the fireplace where a picture of Emma was. "Wow, looking handsome. It´s you" She said and showed Emma the picture. Emma took it and looked at it. She was in her Navy uniform.

"Yeah, that´s me" A dog came barrelling into the room and jumped up at Emma, who gave the dog a small smile. "Sorry boy, I don't know you" She kept petting the dog as it apparently was happy to see her.

"It´s a female" A raspy voice sounded from behind them. Emma turned around and faced Regina. "Welcome home, Emma".


	4. The Story

**Those in italicsis about the past. Hope you enjoy :) Thanks for reviews!**

Emma had to admit that Regina was a stunningly beautiful woman as Regina cautiously stepped closer to her. Regina stretched out her hand and Emma grabbed it and they gave each other a handshake. Regina fought hard to get her emotion under control but seeing her supposed girlfriend in front of her and she didn't remember her, hurt her like hell.

"It was nice of you to come here. Kathryn have told me everything" Regina said as she briefly looked away from Emma´s face. Emma nodded, and just looked at the woman in front of her.

"Why don't you take a seat, so Regina can tell what happened before the accident" Kathryn said. Emma nodded and turned around to sit in the armchair. Regina chuckled humourlessly.

"It´s weird sitting right in front of you and not knowing the expression in your eyes. I could always read your emotion, almost before you could feel it yourself" Regina was fiddling with a ring on her finger. "I got this ring from you" She took it off and gave it to Emma. "Your name is engraved into it" Emma looked at the ring and took it. She looked on the inside of it.

"Emma Swan. June 21?" She read out loud questionably. Regina looked down before taking a deep breath. Kathryn put a comforting hand on her back and she smiled briefly at her friend's support. Emma could feel the sadness seeping from the woman in front of her and this time she really wished that she could remember woman and make her smile.

"I will start by telling you about the first time we met each other" Regina started. "It was in Boston. My parents are dead, and I lived with my mother's sister. She had a big villa and she lived by renting out her rooms. I did all the work for them, housecleaning, laundry, everything" Regina smiled grimly. "If you´re into fairy tales, you say that I was somewhat Cinderella. I wasn't happy living there and had thoughts about moving away, but Mrs. Jules claimed that she had borrowed my mother a lot of money and I had to work to pay them off. She had a daughter, my cousin; Gillian and she was my age. If things weren't as they had been, we could have been friends, but she didn't acknowledge me. She was just as unfriendly and arrogant as her mother"

" _Gillian! Gillian" Mrs. Jules yelled excited as she came through the front door. "Listen to me" She walked into the living room, where Gillian was sitting reading one of her magazines. "I´ve got great news! A Navy ship has arrived, down by the harbour and they have announced there is a Ball on board tonight!" She clapped her hands excited. "You have to find a dress to wear"_

" _Are we even invited?" Gillian said as she blew out some smoke from the cigarette, she had lid._

" _Of course. I still got my connections" Mrs. Jules said and turned around to walk into the kitchen. She opened the door to find Regina doing the dishes. "Regina, find Gillian´s white dress and iron it. We´re going out tonight" Regina nodded._

" _Can I finish here`"_

" _No! Do it now!" Mrs. Jules said and walked out of the kitchen again. Regina sighed and wiped her hands in a towel. She walked upstairs and found the dress. She sighed yet again and felt tears prickle on her eyes as she ironed the dress. It was her birthday and she had only herself to care. A tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly pulled out a napkin to wipe it off, only for more to fall. Mrs. Jules came marching inside the room. "Are you not finished yet?" She leaned around to look at Regina. "Are you crying?"_

" _She´s just jealous" Gillian said mockingly. Regina rolled her eyes as she sniffed._

" _It´s my birthday"_

" _Oh, well… We couldn't know that" Mrs. Jules said arrogantly._

" _Happy birthday then" Gillian said quickly as she inspected the dress. She walked away to find some matching earrings._

" _Thank you" Regina muttered._

" _You may understand that we can´t take you with us to the Ball. Firstly, you´re not invited; secondly, it´s a very exclusive Ball" Mrs. Jules said. Regina nodded._

" _Here" Regina said and gave Gillian the dress. Regina used the napkin to wipe her tears as Mrs. Jules turned around towards her._

" _You don´t have to sit at home tonight. Talk a walk or something" She said and closed the door after her. Regina put the iron away and followed her out._

"So, I went on a walk by myself" Regina smiled softly. "I felt so lonely and so sorry for myself. But the evening was so lovely and warm. It was impossible to keep being in a bad mood" She said and chuckled. "As I walked in that park, I suddenly heard someone play on the flute"

 _Regina was walking on a small path, smiling and enjoying the last of the warm sun when she heard the tunes of someone playing nearby. She stopped and looked down a small hill. She could only just see some blonde hair at the end of the small hill. Regina smiled as she carefully took a few steps down towards the lovely music. She stood by a small bush, when the melody stopped, and the blonde looked up at her._

" _Hey, be careful" She smiled. "It´s a bit slippery" Just at she had said those few words, Regina took a wrong stepped and lost her balance. She ungracefully tumbled down the hill and right into the blonde´s arms. Regina couldn't help herself as she laughed over her clumsiness. The blonde smiled at her and asked, "Are you alright, miss?"._

" _Yes, I´m so sorry" She smiled. The blonde chuckled._

" _It´s alright, but I told you so" Regina nodded and blushed. "It´s nice to meet you" She said. Regina blushed again and suddenly noticed how close they were as the blonde still held her in her arms. She felt something poke her on her leg and sat up._

" _Oh, I broke your flute. I´m sorry" She said sadly._

" _Doesn't matter. I can make myself a new one" The blonde said and took the broken item. Their fingers touched briefly, and Regina blushed again._

" _Well, I have to go"_

" _Are you in a hurry?" Regina shook her head. "Where are you going?"_

" _Nowhere" Regina said sadly._

" _Nowhere?" The blonde said. "That´s funny. That´s where I´m going too. Perhaps we can go together?" She smiled charmingly and gently pushed away a stray hair from Regina´s face. Regina laughed softly._

" _I would like that" The blonde smiled widely and stood up, taking Regina with her._

" _My name is Emma Swan" Emma said still holding Regina´s hand._

" _Regina Mills" Regina said and noticed how Emma was dressed in black pants, white shirt and a black tie. Her long blonde hair was hanging loosely on her shoulders. She looked really, yeah Regina was a bit stunned by the blonde. She was gorgeous. Emma bowed down to grab her hat and her jacket._

" _Do you like to dance?" She asked Regina as she took on her hat._

" _Yes, but it´s been a long time since the last time" Regina said and looked down as she blushed. She couldn't believe she was blushing as much as she did, just by meeting the blonde._

" _Great! There´s a Ball on board on my ship and I don´t have in mind to dance with strangers, but now the case is different" Emma smiled as she closed her jacket._

" _It´s very nice of you, Emma, but no thanks. I can´t- "Regina decided to tell her the truth. "I wouldn't dare to" Emma looked at her strangely as her smiled faltered a bit._

" _What do you mean?" Regina turned as she looked away in shame._

" _My aunt and cousin are there. They won´t like it" Regina said as she fiddled with her hands._

" _Aunt?" Regina nodded. "You know what? We don't care" Emma grabbed Regina´s hand and they walked hand in hand back to the ship talking to each other._

 _As they were dancing together amongst the other couples, they didn't noticed Regina´s aunt and cousin arriving inside the room. They gasped as they saw Regina dancing with a blonde stranger. Emma held Regina close to her body, but with a soft touch. She hummed to the melody as they swayed together and held eye contact. Regina was mesmerized by Emma´s green eyes._

" _Regina!" Mrs. Jules hissed when the song was over. Regina looked away from Emma´s eyes and her eyes widened as she saw them. She walked over to them. "How dare you come here, when you´re not invited?!" She said angrily._

" _I am" Regina said. Both her aunt and cousin laughed mockingly._

" _Yes, of course. Who would invite you?" Emma took this as a cue to present herself._

" _I would" She smiled sweetly. Mrs. Jules and Gillian stared at the blonde._

" _Let me introduce; Captain, Emma Swan. This is my aunt and my cousin"_

" _It´s a pleasure to meet you. Regina had told quite a lot about you" Mrs. Jules eyes widened momentarily before turning to her daughter. The daughter she knew was straight as a stick._

" _Gillian! Meet the Captain" She smiled overly sweet to Emma._

" _Hello" Gillian said as they shook hands. The music began again, and Emma turned to Regina, who´s head was bowed._

" _I´m sorry to interrupt, but I think you promised me a dance?" She gently grabbed Regina´s hands and took her back out on the dancefloor again. Mrs. Jules and Gillian were staring at them, one of them with pure hatred in her eyes. Emma chuckled as they were swaying to the music. "Well, that went well" Regina giggled, and Emma smiled at the woman._

Regina smiled at the memory and looked up at Emma, who were listening intensely.

"I got a letter from you almost every day. You told me about yourself, about your mother and your birth home, this farm in Storybrooke. You told me how, you weren't rich, but that you were working on an idea. It was about a torpedo switch or something to make it safer" Regina chuckled. "Unfortunately, I didn't understand a lot of it, but you were very passionate and enthusiastic about this project and you really hoped that it could give you some kind recognition in the U.S. Navy. One day, my aunt called on me"

 _Regina was cleaning the kitchen when her aunt called on her from the living room. Regina frowned, but put down the sponge and went to the room._

" _Yes, aunt?" She asked as she wiped her hands in a towel. She smiled widely when she saw Emma standing in the room in full uniform. "Emma?"_

" _Yes. Captain Swan is here to get you. I must congratulate you, I didn't know you were engaged" Mrs. Jules said haughtily but tried to sweeten it as Emma stood next to her. Emma grinned as she walked closer to Regina and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Regina beamed and gave Emma a tight hug. She released the Captain and kissed her once more._

" _Pack up your clothes and things you want to take with you" Emma said._

" _Emma, what- but?" Regina asked confused and Emma shushed with another kiss._

" _You´ve been here long enough. We´re leaving right away"_

" _But I can´t?"_

" _Yes, you can. Do as is say, sweetie" Emma lifted Regina´s hand and kissed it. "Now, go on" Regina smiled and immediately ran up the stairs to pack. Emma turned to Mrs. Jules. "Regina tells me that she is working here to pay a loan her mother had with you" She walked closer to the lady. "Do you have any papers to confirm it?" Mrs. Jules looked away nervously._

" _No, no I don't" She swallowed and looked at Emma. "Let´s not talk about it. I´ll release her from that debt. I´ve been so happy to have Regina in our house" She said as a door opened. "Gillian!"_

" _Yes?" The girl said as she stepped into the living room._

" _Come here and wish the Captain congratulations. She and Regina are engaged" Gillian looked surprised._

" _Oh, congratulations" She muttered and reached out her hand for Emma to shake._

" _Thank you" Emma smiled._

" _I didn't think she would be engaged before you" Her mother mocked. Gillian looked up at her mother irritated and huffed. Shortly after, Regina came walking down the stairs with her suitcases and soon they were out of the door and on their way to Storybrooke. Regina loved the town instantly. It was a cosy little town and she could see everything Emma had described in her letters about it. They took a turn down a dusty old way and Regina smiled as she saw the big farm._

" _Mom?" Emma as she put down Regina´s suitcases in the hall before walking into the living room. She reached out for Regina´s hand and held it as they walked together towards Mary Margarethe, who were beaming at them._

" _Welcome home!" The pixie haired woman said and gave both a big hug. Regina couldn't help but smile at the friendliness and happiness that was apparent in this house. "Welcome, Regina. I´m so happy to finally meet you. This one kept talking about you" She said and pointed at Emma. Emma groaned as Regina just smiled and pecked the blonde´s cheek. Mary Margarethe smiled at them and suddenly she was in tears._

" _Mom, why are you crying?" Emma asked worried. Mary Margarethe wiped her eyes._

" _I´m just so happy! Don't worry about it, I´m a crazy old goose" All three of them laughed and Emma gave her mother another hug._

"Then followed a happy time. I stayed at the farm and did what I´ve always wanted to; training horses and I gave riding lesions to the town´s children. I met Kathryn and she helped me a lot with the horses. The time went, though I longed for you, but then one day the phone rang.

 _Regina stood up when she heard the phone ring._

" _Hello, Regina Mills speaking" Regina listened as it was a phone call from a ship, but then a voice sounded from the other end "Emma, is that you? You? Now?" Regina laughed joyfully. "That´s great! Hurry up and come back soon. Yes, I see you in a bit!" Regina hang up the phone and ran out to find Mary Margarethe. "Mary!" She yelled, and a door flew up. "It was Emma! She´s coming home for three days and she has a friend with her" Mary Margarethe smiled._

" _That´s probably Neal"_

" _Who is Neal?" Regina asked._

" _He´s an engineer. He´s helping Emma with her on her project, now I´ll make dinner and you make yourself ready, okay?" She said, and Regina nodded and ran upstairs. Later, Regina came down the stairs and heard that Emma already were home. She didn't think she had taken so long about it, but she wanted to look perfect for her fiancé. She wore a tight black dress, with a tiny bit of cleavage, but not too much._

" _Good evening" She said softly into the room and Emma turned around with a big smile. She instantly walked towards Regina and kissed her before giving her a hug. "I missed you, honey" Regina whispered into Emma´s ear._

" _I missed you too, babe. A lot" She kissed Regina once more and wrapped an arm around her as she guided her towards her friend. "This is my friend, engineer Neal Cassidy and this is my fiancé, Regina Mills" Regina reached out a hand and Neal took shook it. Emma turned when she saw her mother coming into the room with a tray of drinks. "Mom let met help you" Neal hadn't let go of Regina´s hand and she looked at him strangely before she slid her hand out of his grasp. He looked her up and down and smiled leeringly. She smiled politely before turning to Emma who gave her a glass, not having seen anything. "Let´s raise our glass to ourselves and hope for a long and happy life" Regina smiled and caught Neal looking at her again before he raised his glass and drank it._

"Shortly afterwards, we got a message from the U.S. Navy, that you were killed in an accident in Mexico" Regina said, and Emma looked up at her. "The only one who didn't believe it was your mother" Regina stood up and walked behind Emma, who turned in her seat. "She asked me to stay at the farm and make sure it was taking care of. She was so sure that you´ll come home again" Regina spoke with tears in her eyes. Emma noticed.

"You keep saying ´was´" Regina swallowed hard and tried to speak but she couldn't.

"Yes. She died three weeks after the accident. Before we got to know why you were in Mexico" Kathryn said as she leaned forward. Emma was confused, extremely confused as she tried to understand everything she had been told.

"You make it sound like I´ve done something wrong? What would I or this Emma do in Mexico?" She looked up Regina.

"It was that project of yours. You wanted to sell it to the Mexicans"

"And that in spite of being a Captain in the American Navy" Kathryn added. Emma looked at them both, really trying to remember everything and being more confused than ever.

"That sounds really weird. Who told you this?" She asked. She looked briefly at Tink, who sat with widened eyes by the whole story. Heck, she was confused too.

"Neal did. He was very devasted by it. He told us, he had done everything to prevent you from doing it" Emma couldn't believe it. She would never do that. She looked up as a car honked from outside. "That's Neal" Kathryn looked up at Regina.

"That was weird?"

"No, I called him" Regina said.

"Does he know that Emma is here?"

"No" The door opened at Neal stepped into the hall with happy smiles. He knocked briefly on the door before stepping into the living room, where all four women was looking at him. His smile froze as he saw Emma.

"Emma? Emma, is that you? Are you back?" Emma stood up and swallowed.

"Yeah, it seems like it" She turned to Regina. "I´m sorry, but we have to leave" Tink flew up from her seat.

"Oh shit, yeah the show! I´ve almost forgotten!" Regina looked sad that they had to leave.

"I´ll drive you" Kathryn said and stood up.

"Good bye, Miss Mills. It was lovely to meet you" Tink said politely and shook hands with the woman. Emma passed her with a nod. She walked pass Neal and looked suspiciously at the man before walking out of the door. Neal followed her with his eyes.

"Neal, wait here" Regina said before following Emma out to the car. Emma stopped, and Regina almost walked into the. Emma reached out and steadied the woman.

"I appreciate everything you have told me today" Emma smiled softly to her. "I sincerely hope that I´ll get my memory back. Until then, take care" Regina looked after Emma as she stepped into the car, tears down her cheeks. She wiped furiously at her cheeks, but they kept coming. She closed the door and turned around just to face Neal.

"Regina, what is this? I must say it certainly is a surprise"

"It is for me too! She has lost her memory. She can't recognize me! I don't know what to do!" She shouted frustrated. Neal sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and stepped closer to Regina.

"Does it mean that much to you?" He asked as he lay his hand on her shoulders. "I thought a had a small chance" Regina frowned and ripped away from his grasp. She shook her head.

"What? No. Neal, you´re a great friend, but there will never be more between us and now, now everything has changed" Neal´s face hardened as he watched Regina walk away from him. In the car, Emma looked out at the buildings, now really hoping to get her memories back, because that past with Regina? That was everything, Emma wanted right now.


	5. The Hit

**Another chapter :) I´ve started in school again, so all my time had been used to read about mental disorders. It´s very interesting :) Well, I hope you enjoy. Sorry about any misspellings and so on.**

Both Tink and Emma sat in front of their mirrors preparing themselves for the nights show. Emma was deeply confused, and her head felt like a mess. Everything Regina had told her earlier, had seemed so real and yet she couldn't remember a damn thing about it. She wanted to. She really wanted to remember everything. Of course, she is relieved that somebody knows of her but still, it was a crazy situation. Regina seems so, yeah Emma didn't have a word for it, but she wanted to have what Regina and she had before the accident. She sighed deeply as she applied her makeup.

"How are you feeling?" Tink asked her.

"Tired, confused, frustrated and I don't know" Emma stood up and took her dress off the hanger. "I just want to remember, Tink. So badly"

"I know, sweetie, I understand you completely, but at least you know something, right?"

"But not everything. What was I doing in Mexico? I can´t believe I would do something like that" Emma said upset. "And that guy, Neal? There´s something about him that I don't like"

"Emma, we don't know anything except for what they have told us. It might not be the truth, but about that man? I can follow you. I don't think he´s a good guy" Tink said, trying to calm her friend down. "It´s weird calling you anything else than Kim" Tink said with a small smile. Emma smiled to her.

"I know the feeling, but I better get used to it" Emma looked at the clock "We better get going, we have a show in ten minutes" Tink´s eyes widened and she quickly finished her outfit and zipped up Emma´s dress, before both walked out of their wagon, ready for the nights show.

Two days later and Emma haven't been back to her childhood home or visiting Regina. It wasn't like she didn't want to, but she was afraid, and she felt ridicules about it. Emma had been taking a walk and were back at Tink´s wagon and decided to lay down for a while, resting her throbbing head. Outside Tink had made the perfect plan, according to herself. She sneaked along the walls of her wagon, trying not to wake up Emma and ruin her plan. She put down the small bottle of petrol.

"What are you doing with that?" Granny asked worriedly when she saw Tink was about to pour it on a bowl. Tink jumped a bit before turning around to face her boss.

"Shh!" She shushed the older woman, whose eyes widened in surprise. "It´s kind of a medicine for external use" Tink poured the petrol in the bowl. Granny shook her head at the woman in front of her.

"What is it for?"

"I want to cure Emma. I want to give her, her memory back and that means she needs a big shock" Granny chuckled but her smile faded quickly.

"Yes, I would like her to get her memory and her life back, but I´ve already made a big announcement about our show in Boston and that she´s with us. People wants to see her" Granny said and put her hands in her coat pockets. Tink understood it, but this was more important.

"It´s a risk we must take, Granny. It´s better for all parts that Emma gets cured and goes back to where she belongs and that is with Regina Mills in Storybrooke. She was never an artist. Yes, she can play, but she stood out amongst us all. You must realise that"

"I know" Granny said and smiled to Tink. "You´re a good friend" She said and walked away. Tink smiled and carefully took the bowl with petrol. She hadn´t poured a lot, just a tiny bit for it to burn. She walked into her wagon and saw Emma still sleeping on her bed. Tink put in down on the floor and found a match to lid it. A small flame appeared, and she began to scream.

"Help! Help! There´s a fire. It´s horrible, what should we do?!" Emma turned around to face Tink and the fire and couldn't help but laugh.

"Why have you poured petrol in that bowl?" Tink frowned and stood up as she put her hands on her hips.

"Aren´t you scared at all?" Emma just laughed again.

"No, should I be?"

"People are weird. You could at least have been a bit shocked" Tink said deeply disappointed. Sean came running with a fire extinguisher almost out of breath.

"Is there a fire here?!" Tink rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? Can´t you see?"

"Let me put it out" Emma said and took the rug where the bowl was standing on and pulled some of it over the bowl, easily putting out the fire. "It´s just Tink that can´t cook" She added and gave Tink a wink before sitting up. She noticed Sean still standing in the wagon behind Tink. "You haven't heard from your dad yet?" Sean shook his head.

"No, he´s been gone for two days now" He said and looked down.

"If he doesn't show up soon, we have to go to the police and make them help us find him" Emma said and put a gentle on her his shoulder. "But I bet he´s going to be back soon"

"I wish he would stay away" Sean muttered.

"No, you won´t. I understand you´re hurting, Sean, but he´s your father and I know you miss him. He´ll be back and maybe he´ll be a better man. Who knows?" Emma said, and Sean gave her a small smile.

"Do you want to join us for dinner before the show?" Tink asked.

"No, thanks. I better get going" Tink nodded in understanding and Sean walked away. A car pulled over at the circus and Regina looked at the big tent.

"I don't recommend doing this, Regina" Neal said and looked at her. Regina kept her eyes on the circus, seeing if she could spot Emma.

"I can´t relax before I´ve talked with her under four eyes" She looked at Neal. "We haven't been alone for one second" She opened the door.

"Alright, I´m waiting for you here" Regina closed the door and Neal followed her with his eyes. Regina walked around amongst the workers and a few artists, trying to see Emma, but with no luck so far. She saw Kelly standing with smoke in her hand and walked towards her.

"Sorry, but could you tell me where I find the White Clown?" Regina asked her. Kelly blew out a ring of smoke and smirked.

"I might could. You´re the woman from the other night? You know her from before"

"Yes, we´re engaged" Regina said, trying to keep her cool as this woman was infuriating. Kelly laughed mockingly.

"You mean, was engaged" Regina frowned. "Don't you think you should let her go?" Jack was walking around the corner of a wagon when he heard Kelly and a black-haired woman talking. He stopped and listened to them. Kelly threw her cigarette down at the ground and stomped on it as she walked closer to Regina. "I will give you a bit of advice. You should leave her alone. She has a good life here"

"With you, I suppose?" Regina asked, keeping her tears at bay.

"Yes, how could you guess that?" Kelly smirked as she watched the other woman´s slumped shoulders and teary eyes. She had hit it right on the head and she enjoyed it enormously.

"You´re lying!" Regina said harshly. Kelly laughed out loud.

"The truth always hurts" She looked the woman up and down and laughed again. "But I guess she saw it as a big step up from you" Kelly laughed again as Regina gasped. Regina turned on her heels and left the circus immediately. Jack watched her leave and felt his body shake with anger. He stormed towards Tink and Emma´s wagon.

"There you are. I have a thing or two to talk to you about" Jack said and pulled Emma up by her collar. Emma´s eyes widened as she felt herself getting pushed to the ground, where she hit her head. She held a hand on the hurting spot and looked up at a furious Jack and a shocked Tink.

"What the hell, Jack?" Emma said from the ground as she sat up.

"You have stolen Kelly from me!" Emma frowned.

"No, I haven´t. Are you crazy?"

"Do you want some porridge?" Tink asked with a smile as she pulled up the spoon and a black mass hung onto it like slime. Jack frowned at it before turning his attention at the now standing Emma.

"Shut up. She took my girl!"

"Says who?" Emma asked confused.

"She says so herself!"

"Nonsense. I haven't touched her"

"That´s true, Jack. She wouldn't touch her. I assure you she hasn't done a thing with Kelly" Jack frowned, and he felt his anger disappear.

"I heard her say it" Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. She ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"You´re handling that woman totally wrong. She´s playing you" Tink nodded at Emma´s words. Jack sighed.

"But I love her"

"And she knows that. You must be rough with her. Not like hitting her, never do that. Just don't let her boss you around anymore. Have your own opinions and speak back to her like she does to you" Emma said.

"Maybe you´re right" Jack said. "I´m sorry I pushed you" He said apologizing.

"Doesn't matter now, but it had the wrong address" Emma smiled. Jack smiled and walked away with a new way to handle Kelly. Tink and Emma looked at each other.

"What a circus" Tink laughed and Emma joined her as they sat down at the table with their slimy porridge. Tink tried to pour up the porridge but it wouldn't leave the bowl.

"You need to learn how to cook, Tink. I don't think this is healthy" Emma said with a laugh as Tink kept trying to get the slimy content out of the bowl. Tink mock scowled at the blonde but laughed anyways.

It was later that day at the show, when Jack helped one of the children artists down from the tall horse, on which she had just performed. Kelly came marching into the tent with a scowl on her face, looking for Jack. She saw him talking to the young girl and growled.

"Jack! Are you coming or what?" She yelled. Jack looked up at her, not giving a shit about her.

"Yeah" He said and continued talking to the girl before she went on her way. Jack smiled and walked towards Kelly who was angry.

"Finally! Could you be anymore slow, you dumbass" Kelly hissed.

"I´ll come when it suits me" He spoke calmly. Kelly´s eyes widened in shock before she collected herself.

"Are you crazy?" He leaned closer to her face.

"No, I once was. But that's over now, so shut the hell up!" Jack said and turned on his heels. Kelly reached out and grabbed his arm roughly. As he turned around, she slapped him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "You´ll never do that again or I´ll send you back to where I found you! You were nothing before you got here, you hear me? Absolutely nothing and I saved your dumb ass back there. So, this behaviour you got, drop it or you´ll regret it!" Kelly blinked in shock and she looked frightened.

"But Jack…"

"And keep your fingers to yourself or I´ll kick you out!"

"You can´t! It´s our show!" Kelly said.

"No! It´s mine! Every girl could replace you!" He yelled into her face. She swallowed hard when she realised, he was true in his words. A whistle sounded, and it was their cue. Jack roughly turned her around and pushed her into the arena. "Get in there!" As she walked away, Jack took a deep breath and smiled to himself as he followed her.

Emma fixed the last bottom as she walked along side with Tink.

"I can´t get used to this uniform. It´s all scratching and it smells" Emma said and scrunched her nose. Tink chuckled.

"Many before you have done this and it´s something we have to do" She answered. A few helpers had gone sick so Emma and Tink had said yes to do it since they already had done their show. They took their position amongst a few others and watched how Jack and Kelly did their show. Emma looked wide-eyed at how close Jack threw the knives at Kelly this night.

"I hope he knows what he´s doing. He seems pretty angry tonight" Emma whispered concerned. Tink looked at her.

"Jack? Of course, he knows what he´s doing. He´s Americas best knife thrower!" An applaud sounded as Jack had thrown the last knife. Kelly was stuck to the board as he had thrown them, so her clothes was stuck. He smirked at her as he passed her and went on his way. Kelly tried to wiggle her way out, but she soon realised that if she wanted to get out, she had to ruin her dress. She ripped her dress open and now stood humiliated in her underwear. She ran out of the arena and Emma couldn't help but feel a tiny bit bad for her.

"Emma, are you ready?" Ashley asked. Emma nodded and went inside with her. Tink stood back with Sean.

"You look a little pale, Sean"

"I can´t stop shaking" He muttered. Tink put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be nervous about your dad"

"What he has done something stupid? Or an accident had happened?"

"We would have been notified then, Sean. Just, relax and do your thing, alright?" Tink said and smiled to him. Ashley came back to them.

"Are you ready?" Sean nodded. "Let´s go then" They took of their ropes and went into the arena. Emma was standing in the middle holding a ladder, so they could climb up. Emma watched them as they made it to the top, sitting on their metal bar. Meanwhile in Granny´s wagon as person walked up the few stairs and into her home. Granny were counting the profit from the entrance.

"Good evening" A gruff voice sounded, and Granny jumped in her chair. She turned around and found Mitchell.

"Oh, Mitchell, you scared me! Where have you been?" She asked sternly.

"I´ve been around. I had to find myself again" Granny looked him up and down.

"Huh… And did you?"

"Yes" He said. "It was the story about the leather bag" He pointed to the item on the table. "The way you took it that made me feel ashamed of myself" Granny looked into his eyes. She could see the changes, but she was still cautious.

"Did you come back to stay and work with us?"

"Yes. I´ll never touch alcohol again. It will be different from now on" Granny smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I´m happy to hear that. Not at least for Sean´s sake"

"May I see him?" He asked.

"Yes, he will be happy to see you. He has missed you dearly"

"Thank you, Mrs. Lucas" He said and turned around to go to the tent. Sean and Ashley were about to finish their number, when Mitchell stepped inside the arena. Sean was holding onto Ashley´s feet when he saw his father standing there. In pure shock he accidently let go of her.

"Dad!" He yelled and soon realised his mistake. Ashley screamed as she fell to the ground. In pure instinct, Emma caught her, and both fell to the ground unconscious. Emma had taken most of the fall and had hit her head on the ground. The audience screamed as they saw the two lay in the arena and people immediately ran towards them. Granny came running into the arena when she had heard the commotion.

"Careful" Tink said as they removed Ashley from Emma. Sean quickly crawled down the ladder and was by Ashley´s side.

"Carry them out, quickly" Granny said. "Is there a doctor here?" She yelled out and fortunately a man stood up and quickly made his way towards them. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I must ask you to leave the circus. We won´t be continuing tonight. I apologize for the inconvenience" People muttered for themselves as they left the tent. Granny walked out to check on Emma and Ashley. The doctor checked Ashley first and Mitchell was standing in the background watching. He felt bad as it was his fault that Sean had lost his focus.

"There isn't anything broken. She was lucky after a fall like that" The doctor said. Ashley groaned as she woke up. "She is probably shocked. The woman who caught her did good" He stood up. "Where is she?"

"They carried her into the costumes. I´ll show you" Amy said.

"Very well. You can take this girl to her wagon and make sure she rests. I´ll check up on her later" He said and walked to the costumes. Granny, Tink and the doctor was checking Emma.

"Is it serious, doc?" Tink asked.

"She´s just unconscious"

"Has she gotten a concussion?" Granny asked worried.

"I can´t say, but it wouldn't surprise me. She hit her head hard on the ground" He looked up at Granny. "You´re leaving tonight, am I right?"

"Yes, they´re already packing. We´re leaving in a few hours" the doctor stood up.

"It would be best to call an ambulance and bring her to the hospital. She needs peace and quiet so that she can get heal and get better" Tink looked at him.

"Peace and quiet?" The doctor nodded. "I know the right place then. It´s not far from here" Granny looked confused before it dawned on her. She nodded and smiled to her. They both looked down at the blonde and decided it was the best decision.


	6. I remember

**Happy New Year :D Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I just needed to finish it, and real life got in the way. This is the finishing chapter and I hope you like it. Thank you for reading my story, and for the reviews! :D Enjoy!**

The sun was shining through the windows and Emma could feel the warm breeze from the outside as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times as she tried to focus, and she looked around a bit confused. Emma groaned as she ran a hand over her face and over the small bump she had on her head. She sat up in her bed.

"Mom?" She spoke hoarsely before her voice grew in strength. "Mom?" She heard footsteps and soon the door to her room opened, revealing a frowning Regina, holding on to the door frame. "Regina is it you?". Regina began to smile widely and felt tears sting in her eyes as she noticed the recognising in Emma´s voice. It was different than before.

"But… Emma!" She took the few steps towards Emma, kneeled next to their bed and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Emma immediately wrapped her arms around Regina and smiled. Regina let out a tiny laugh as she held onto the blonde and let out a few tears. Emma couldn't understand what was happening and why her fiancé was crying.

"What´s wrong, Gina?" She asked, and Regina released her hold on her and leaned back with a teary smile.

"You recognize me again!" Regina said as she looked up into confused green eyes. Emma leaned a bit back.

"Recognize you again? Is there something wrong?" Regina looked worried at her, before Emma looked down and some flashes appeared in her mind. She held onto her head. "I can´t… It´s all so muddled together right now" Emma felt dizzy and a bit in panic. Regina released her tight grip on the woman and made her lay down again. Emma looked away before looking back at Regina anxious. "Is it something with my mom?". Regina looked down.

"She´s gone, Emma" She said quietly. Emma swallowed hard and tears sprung to her eyes. "You´ve been ill for so long. You didn't even know who you were"

"Was it the heart?"

"It happened so fast, and so suddenly" Regina said. Emma felt tears run down her cheeks and Regina leaned in to kiss her forehead before wrapping her arms around the crying blonde. Emma knew it could happen, but she had wanted to see her mother. She had missed so much.

"I´m glad I have you, Regina" She whispered and held onto her.

"Good morning" A voice sounded from the door. Emma looked up and saw Kathryn standing with a tray.

"Kath! It´s good to see you again" A dog ran to Emma´s side and she smiled widely.

"Hey big girl!" The dog jumped onto the bed and happily licked Emma´s face. "Oh, you´re are beauty aren't you. Yes, you are" Emma laughed as she petted the dog. Kathryn stood by the door still confused.

"Did she just call me Kath?" She asked Regina, who laughed and nodded. Kathryn walked into the room. "Wow, you… just wow"

"Isn´t it amazing?! She´s herself again and she remember everything!" Regina said and took the tray from her friends' hand. Kathryn quickly leaned in to give Emma a hug.

"That´s freaking wonderful, Em!"

"I´m still so confused. It´s like I´ve been on a very long journey" Regina laughed softly.

"But it´s true, you have been on a journey, sweetie" Emma chuckled and nodded as they shared the coffees Kathryn had brought up with her.

Emma was standing at the door looking out at the garden. Regina came up to her and kissed her check as she leaned up against her. Emma smiled softly as she felt the soft lips on her skin.

"It´s good to be back home. It´s like its all coming back to me now, small piece here and there" Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her close as she smiled. She looked at Emma.

"Do you remember Tink? Or Granny?" Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, Tink was a handful, but one of the good ones" They shared a chuckled and Emma turned her head to look at Regina. "But I also remember the time before the accident" She said gravely and Regina´s smile faltered. "I have to tell you something"

"What is it?" Regina asked worried about what Emma had in mind.

"I´m leaving" Regina released her hold on Emma and took a step back.

"What? Are you leaving? Whereto and why?" Emma gave her a small smile and took hold of her hands.

"Don't worry, Gina. I´m coming back to you" Regina let out a relieved sigh. "I´m going to Boston. There´s a certain man I need to talk to" Regina knew exactly who Emma was talking about and she frowned.

"Is it Neal?" Emma nodded.

"Yes, he isn't the friend you thought he was, and we have a thing or two to discuss"

"Is it that serious?" Emma nodded. "Alright, just be careful" Emma leaned forward and kissed her fiancé.

"I will" Emma kissed her once more before leaving her standing at the door. Regina was worried and was afraid that something would happen to Emma, now when she finally got her back, she couldn't just stand there.

Emma was furious as she walked back and forth in Neal´s apartment. He hasn't even seemed surprised at her arrival earlier. He was sitting at his office desk, watching her.

"Relax, I don't understand why you are so angry" He said and smirked at her. Emma turned around and glared at him.

"Stop it! I know you remember our discussion or fight, call it what you want, when the invention was done. You wanted to sell it to the country who offered the most money!"

"Yes, of course" Neal said calmly.

"I wanted to give it to the U.S Navy and the invention was mine!" Emma said heatedly.

"You´re right but prove it" He smirked at her. Emma was furious. She slammed her hands on his desk and leaned towards him.

"You worked after my sketches, my designs!" She hissed at him. He leaned forward and rested his folded hands on his desk, still wearing that damn smirk, that was driving Emma crazy.

"Yes, but I´m not telling anyone"

"You ran away with my invention behind my back and I followed you to Mexico"

"But the accident knocked you out" Neal added.

"Yes, but only for a short while. I´m here now" Neal stood up.

"So? What can you do?" Emma pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"I have a statement you need to sign. I want my name cleared in the U.S Navy!" Neal smiled.

"And for Regina?"

"Don't pull her into this!"

"Why not? She´s a beautiful woman. It seemed like I had a chance, before you came back" Emma couldn't contain it anymore and slapped his face. "You can do whatever you want to me, but I´ll never sign that paper!" He spoke harshly into her face. Emma grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her.

"You´ll sign it!" Neal pushed her away roughly and Emma landed on a table before it crashed to the ground. She was easily on her feet and jumped on Neal. She wasn't weak, she was a marine for god sake and several years of training had made her strong. Unfortunately, her opponent was the same. Neal didn't have a problem fighting a woman, he knew what she was capable of and fought hard to stand his ground. Punches were thrown, and both was sporting split lips and bruises. Neal tackled her, and they landed on the ground, with Neal on top. He had his hands around her throat and Emma fought hard to push him off her, but with no luck. Outside a doorbell sounded, but neither of the two persons inside registered it. Tink had received a phone call from Regina, who had begged her to go to Boston and find Emma before she did anything stupid. Tink hadn't been sure what she could do or prevent, but she had agreed and had gotten the address. When nobody opened, and she was sure she could hear some commotion from the inside, she decided to pick the lock. She stepped into the entre and quickly walked into the office. Her eyes widened as she saw the former best friends fighting. Emma had gotten herself free from his grasp, but he was still on top of her, hitting her in the ribs. They rolled around and now it was Emma´s turn, but she didn't get that far, as she felt herself getting pulled up by her collar.

"Tink? What are you doing here?" She asked out of breath.

"Your little fiancé called me and told me you were here, talking to that man there" Tink looked down at Neal. "I see you have talked very thoroughly with him" Neal pulled himself up from the floor.

"I would appreciate it if the both of you left my apartment immediately" Tink chuckled as she watched both wipe away the blood from their lips.

"Yeah, you would like that, huh? He´s not especially friendly, is he?" Emma looked briefly at Neal before she shook her head chuckling. "Well, we don't have time for this. I came to pick you up. You have something important to do"

"I´m done with the circus life, Tink" Emma said.

"That´s something you think. Now, you listen, we have a show tonight in Boston and people wants to see the White Clown. You´re on the poster, and Granny is going crazy without you" Emma bit her lip.

"I don't want to disappoint you all, but I can't leave this man. It depends on my future!" Tink nodded and then smiled.

"We´re bringing him with us" Emma looked at her and then at Neal.

"We can´t do that"

"Sure, we can" Tink smiled. "Dude needs to see the circus. He probably hasn't been there since he was a disgusting little boy" They looked back at him. Neal stood looking at them both with a smirk.

"That sounds very fun, but I´m not going"

"Of course, you are" Tink said and gave him a smirk of her own. Neal was about to take a sip of his whiskey when Tink walked closer to him. "Now, I´ll show you a big number, huge number!" She took a napkin he had used before and took a few steps back. Emma frowned as she watched the other blonde using her circus voice. Neal was also confused but stood still, watching her. Tink showed the napkin to him. "Nothing here and nothing here. I´ll just put it down here" Tink put the napkin on the rug underneath them. "Now, I´ll make a rabbit come out from underneath it" Emma realised what she was doing and stepped off the rug without Neal noticing. Tink took the rug and roughly pulled in towards herself and watched Neal fall to the ground. She quickly threw the rug over her and wrapped him inside of it. He struggled madly. "Sit on him!" Tink yelled and Emma did as she was told. Neal screamed and Tink took the napkin from before. "Oh, shut up wont you!" She said and pushed the napkin into his mouth. His arms were locked, so he couldn't remove the item. "Did you come here in your car?"

"Yeah, it´s parked down the block" Emma said. "Wouldn't it be suspicious for us to carry this down the block?"

"Not if we do it quickly" Tink said and lifted the rug with Emma. Soon they were sitting in Emma´s car, driving towards the circus. "You see, it´s only for tonight. Garibaldi has announced he´s coming back tomorrow, so it´s only for tonight" Emma smiled softly.

"It´s weird that someone else is going to perform my number" She said as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Yeah…" Tink said. "I´m going to miss you, Em"

"I´m going to miss you too, Tink" Emma said. "Listen, you haven't killed him, have you?" Emma said when she noticed she hadn't heard any sound from the rug in the backseat. Tink reached behind and hit the rug who let out a noise.

"Nope" She chuckled, and Emma joined her.

"The statement! I forgot it at Neal´s!" Emma said worried.

"Relax, I got it right here" Tink said and pulled out the paper. Emma looked relieved. "I´ll get him to sign it, trust me" Soon after they pulled into the place where the circus was. Emma stopped the car and they jumped out.

"We can´t let him stay in the car, what if he gets free?" Emma asked worried.

"I´ll take care of it, just go find Granny" Emma nodded and ran off. Tink struggled with the rug but luckily for her Leroy passed her on her way and helped her. "No questions just help me" She had told him, and he had agreed to do it. Emma stood in the little tent, where Granny was during the show.

"Emma! I´m so happy to see you! The tent is full, and everybody is happy and enjoying themselves" Granny walked towards her and grabbed her hands. Emma squeezed them happily.

"You have done so much for me. I´m happy to help you" She said and smiled at the older woman. Ashley and Sean burst into the tent with happy smiles.

"Oh, sorry. We just wanted to say hi to Emma" Emma walked over to them and gave both a hug.

"I wanted to thank you, Ashley" Ashley looked confused. "For falling onto my head" Ashley chuckled. "It helped a lot" Emma said and smiled to her. "How are you?" Ashley looked up at Sean and blushed.

"I´m wonderful" Emma smiled softly at the young couple.

"Ah, congratulations" She said and gave them another hug.

"Ashley, Sean, it´s your turn" Mitchell said with a smile and they walked out of the tent. Mitchell turned to Emma with a smile. "It´s good to see you, Emma"

"Thank you" They shook hands. "You too, Mitchell" Mitchell smiled and walked out of the small tent. Emma turned to Granny. "Everything´s okay?"

"Yes. Everything is okay" She said and smiled broadly.

"I´ll go changing" Emma said and followed the others out of the tent.

"You do that!" Granny yelled at her and laughed. Neal was still in the rug and had finally managed to get his arms free. He squirmed in the rug and pulled out the napkin and removed some of the rug from his face. He looked out and saw he was inside a carriage with bars and a roar sounded from beside him. Only bars were keeping him from the lions next to him and his eyes widened as he hid under the rug again. Tink came chuckling towards him in her clown outfit.

"So, having it nicely, Mr. Cassidy?"

"Fuck you! Let me out!" He yelled from underneath the rug.

"Not before you´re a nice boy" Tink smirked.

"Let me the fuck out!" He cursed as another roar sounded.

"Are you hungry, my little lion?" Tink asked sweetly "Those poor animals haven't eaten in two days" She lied sweetly.

"I´m not scared for your damn lions! There´s a bar between us!" Neal yelled.

"You´re not? Well, then we better remove the bars, don't we?" Tink prepared to remove the bars and only made it two inches.

"Are you crazy, lady?! Put it back, close it!" Neal screamed frightened. Tink laughed, having only removed the bars closest to him, apparently Neal hadn't noticed there were two walls between him and the lions.

"Oh, little Mr. Cassidy got scared. Well, you better sign this statement then"

"I´m not doing it!" He yelled.

"You´re not? Well, then I better go take a little walk" Tink prepared to walk away when Neal yelled out to her.

"No! Come back! I´ll sign it, please! I´ll sign it!" Tink smirked and walked the few steps back to him.

"That's a different tone, huh? Sign this and I´ll let you out of there"

Emma was standing inside the back of the big circus tent, looking nervously around for Tink. She was dressed and ready to perform, but she hadn't seen Tink anywhere. Jack and Kelly saw her standing there.

"Emma, is it you? Welcome back! How are you?" Jack asked with a broad smile as he held hands with Kelly.

"I´m great. I´m guessing you are too?" She smiled and looked at the locked hands. They nodded grinning. "I can´t find Tink. Have you seen her?"

"She´s right there" Kelly said and pointed at the woman. Emma turned around and saw said woman walking towards her grinning like a maniac.

"Here you go, girl!" Tink said and gave Emma her statement paper. Emma looked shocked.

"How did you do that?"

"Big number!" She laughed and hit the drum she had attached to her. She laughed and walked out in the arena. Emma looked at the paper and saw Neal´s signature. She smiled to herself and hid in inside her dress, before going to her spot in the audience.

"So, that explains it all. That would completely clear your reputation, Miss Swan" The Admiral said. "I´m happy to see you again" Emma had gone to the U.S Navy office in Boston the next day. Fortunately, the admiral had agreed to do a meeting with her rather quickly.

"Thank you, Admiral Mayer" Emma said.

"I´m guessing you´re going to join us on sea again? I bet your yearning after it" He smiled to her as he sat with his hands folded on the desk. Emma looked down and chuckled.

"I have inherited my mothers farm. My future lies there, sir"

"Ah, you want to be landlubber?" Emma smiled at him and grinned.

"No, but my family has been farmers for generations, and my girlfriend would rather live in the countryside"

"Are you getting married then?"

"You bet I am, sir" Emma answered proudly.

"Well, congratulations are in order then" Admiral Mayer said.

"Thank you, sir" Emma said and stood up. They shook hands and Emma left the office for the last time ever, as a free woman.

Almost a year later, Regina was standing with the horses when Kathryn came running into the stable all out of breath. "Hello, Kathryn. What are you doing here?" Kathryn smiled and leaned into whisper something in her ear. Regina grinned and gave Kathryn the shovel she was holding. She smiled as she watched Regina run away laughing towards the fields. Emma was driving the tractor when she spotted her wife running towards her. She stopped and turned off the vehicle just as Regina reached her. She jumped down and smiled to her.

"What´s going on? Should you be running in that state?" Emma said and ran a hand over Regina´s stomach. She was eight months into pregnancy and her stomach was big. Regina swatted Emma´s hands away with a chuckled.

"Yes, of course, dear. I ran every day until lately, didn't I?" Emma just smiled and kissed her wife. "Oh, don't distract me. Come on!" She said and took hold of the blonde's hand and dragged her with her. They ran back the way Regina came from. Emma stopped her.

"What´s going on, baby?" Regina rolled her eyes at her wife and leaned in to whisper something. "Really?" Regina nodded before being dragged by the blonde. "Well, come on then!" Emma laughed. They made it to the top of the hill, just as Kathryn joined them. They had a clear view of the road as trucks began to pass them as they waved to them all. Several wagons with the name of `Circus Lucas" passed them, but it was the last one whom they had waited on. Tink was hanging out from the window laughing and waving at them. Emma was laughing as Regina leaned into her with a smile. Emma waved to Tink as she watched the circus, who had saved her life, leaving her sight. Emma turned around and wrapped her arms around her pregnant wife and kissed her on her forehead.

"What a journey, huh?" She said. Regina nodded and looked up. She kissed the blonde thoroughly before resting her head on her chest. It had been, but in the ned, it all ended well. Like a fairy tale.


End file.
